Close Your Eyes and Trust Me
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Hisoka, Hijiri, and Rei, my own character, recruit a very unique male into their group. Could romance blossom between Hisoka and this boy, or will 'friends' be all they will become? And Hijiri, somehow, is ALWAYS left out. So yes, he gets romance too. :D
1. Arrival

_**Erm... Yeah... Here? **_

The blond boy laughed as his friends goofed off at the table. Hijiri sat across from him, and he put a fork in his mouth. "But seriously, I mean, who thinks of 'Discecting frogs'? The guy must've been on drugs. That's just sick."

"Ugh! Yeah, I know! I told Watari that the other day, I found a frog in my backyard, so I decided to keep him and name him George... Funny, huh!? He TOTALLY fell for it..."

The group laughed again, one boy spitting out his milk. The group laughed harder, now rising above the noisy chatter in the lunchroom. Students stared at them, cocking their heads to the side as if they wondered why they were such idiots. Of course, you never know, they may ask that question about the boys every day.

Suddenly, the laughter died down, and Hijiri leaned in. "Guess what? We're getting a new guy tomorrow."

The boys snickered. "Really? Oh, jeez, what grade?"

"Ours!"

"No kidding!? Wow... the kid doesn't even know what he's getting in to..."

The blond laughed softly, drinking a little bit of soda from his packed lunch. "Yes, well, you know... Maybe he'll fit in well."

"Yeah. Maybe he'll become a 'prep' and COMPLETELY annoy us. Then we'll be forced to hate him!"

"Aww, Hisoka... Poor Naive Hisoka... This kid CANNOT and WILL NOT fit in ANY group except ours."

"What makes you think that?" Hisoka asked, staring at the boy, Rei, who had just spoken. He pushed his silverish-blond hair out of his eyes and laughed.

"Well, almost 67 of all newcomers start out as outcasts! Then, as he is ALL alone, he will slowly work his way to our group, with the help of Moi, of course."

Hisoka laughed softly, shaking his head. "Rei, I swear. Sometimes your head is bigger than your mouth..."

--

The next morning, the boys sat at their normal tables. They all wore their usual style; random. Their style wasn't like any the school had seen, reguardless of the many students who had attended. They didn't belong to a certain group that was already existant; So they made thier own. Teachers that knew them personally only described it as, 'A mixture of all stereotypes and generations. Unique.'

Rei was sitting on his desk, chewing a peice of gum while reading one of his favorite books, 'Lightning' by Dean Koontz. (_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK! But it is fricken AWESOME! READ IT! I demand yuuuu! Naw, just kidding. You don't have to. But you won't regret it if you do. :) **_) He had learned to read in English, and although it wasn't perfect and sometimes he had to ask a teacher what a word was, he was overall very smart when it came to translation. His eyes scanned over the 109th page, smiling softly.

Hisoka looked over. "You're reading that thing _again_!? Jeez! Bookworm." The group laughed, including Rei, who knew it was only a joke. He put the book down.

"Sorry. I guess I just really like it."

The run ended as the teacher walked in. "Rei, get in your desk."

"I am-"

"In the _seat_, please..."

Rei looked down. "...Oh..." He got off the top of the desk and slid into the chair, crossing his legs.

"Okay... You may or may not know that we have a new student today."

The door opened carefully, and a boy with chocolate brown hair came into the room, looking down to hide his face.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I...I am Tsuzuki..." The boy whispered. He seemed painfully shy, and Hisoka heard several giggles erupting from the back of the classroom.

"Tsuzuki... you can look up, you know..."

"I...I can't..." The boy whispered, sighing. "Where can I sit-"

"Over there. There are no available seats anywhere else. Sit by Arimoko, alright?"

"O...Okay..."

Hisoka's eyes flashed. Now he _knew_ this boy would not get a break.

The brunette walked carefully to the back of the class, sitting next to Arimoko, a girl with light blue hair. She had dyed it three years ago. Her brown eyes brightened mischeiviously, and Hisoka listened as the teacher talked about something the rest of the class had no interest in.

At lunch, Hisoka seen Tsuzuki walking through the room with his head down, and Arimoko motioned for him. Rei dropped his fork and sighed. "Oh, what is she up to now!?" Hisoka shook his head, wondering the same thing. He listened to Arimoko talk as Tsuzuki sat slowly at the table. All of her friends giggled and whispered to each other.

"So..." Arimoko said, giggling. "Tsuzuki, huh? Nice name. I'm Arimoko."

"N...Nice to meet you..." Tsuzuki said, poking at his food with his fork.

Arimoko looked slightly annoyed for a moment before smiling sweetly once more. "Can I see your eyes? I'm sure their gorgeous. Everything else about you is."

Hisoka huffed. '_Ugh. Slut. All she wants is to go to bed with him, then leave immediatly after and spread around the school that he raped her._'

But Tsuzuki didn't comply. "N...No..." A small blush appeared on his face, and he looked away. He slid his fork into his mouth, chewing his food quietly and swallowing with grace Hisoka never knew was possible. He found himself staring at the man's neck, wondering what his skin tasted like...

'_What the hell!?'_ He thought, shaking his head and leaning further to hear Arimoko speaking.

"Please... for me..." Arimoko touched his thigh under the table, and poor Tsuzuki looked very uncomfortable. Arimoko set her fingers under his chin and lifted up his head. Tsuzuki, obviously giving up whatever he was hiding, let her. Arimoko let out a sudden scream, jumping back.

The lunch room was silent, and Hisoka jerked back to his original position, looking forward then back as if he hadn't even been paying attention.

She suddenly leaned closer, and Tsuzuki leaned further back, looking as if he had been guilty of murder and their was blood on his face.

"Has anybody told you that you have demon eyes?"

At that, several laughs echoed in the room, followed by a few more, then a few more after that.

Tsuzuki looked hurt. He began to stand, but Hisoka beat him to the punch and stood up, grabbing Tsuzuki's shoulders.

The brunette boy looked up, and Hisoka seen the most beautiful Amethyst eyes he'd ever seen staring back, wet with trapped tears.

"Arimoko, can't you pick on somebody your _own_ status? You know, like the rat in biology."

At that comment, even more laughs came from the room, and Arimoko gave him a glare. She stood up, her skirt riding up to show her thighs. She looked at Hisoka with a teasing glance, walking closer. She touched his chest. "You know you want me, Hisoka... You always have."

"No. I may want to lover in the future, but I'll never be so desperate as to go for you. Go on the street corner, I'm sure a trucker will pick you up. While you're at it, charge him 20 bucks so you can get some breasts." He gripped Tsuzuki's shoulders only a little tighter, smiling and looking down. "Come on. You can eat with us."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. With us, you're never alone."

Arimoko's jaw dropped as Tsuzuki smiled and stood slowly, grabbing his tray. "Th...Thank you!"

"No problem." So Hisoka pat the seat next to Rei before he sat down in his own, and Tsuzuki sat next to the silver-haired boy. They began to talk as if nothing happened, ignoring all silence around them. Soon, things were back to normal, and Arimoko huffed and walked away, her little cronies stumbling after.

_**Hope you liked it! :) the next chapter will come soon if I ge enough reviews... :) I will accept... 3 different people for this chapter. So if you like it and your friends may be interested in this, you better tell them about it, because I'm not continuing until I get 3 different people. :)**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Acceptance

_**THANK YOU for the three reviews! :D That's better. :) Maybe now, I'll actually get hugs... -emo- Naw, just kidding. :) And now, before Saruvi kills me, here's the second chapter.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, I DO know that school in Japan are a full week, including weekends. But you know what? I'm manipulating that for the sake of the story. XP**_

_**Here we go.**_

Hisoka walked through the halls, ignoring the stares he got from other students.The end of the day had _finally_ arrived. Rei was supposed to bring Tsuzuki to Hisoka and Hijiri's house, where they would help him with his... fashion sense.

Hisoka couldn't sleep that night. He was so exited for the weekend, when the little makeover was going to take place. What style would Tsuzuki look great in, without going over the top?

He eventually fell asleep, dreaming of the days ahead.

That weekend, Hisoka and Hijiri ran to the door as son as Rei knocked on it.

"Ah! Tsuzuki, Rei! Come on in!" Hijiri shouted, grinning and moving out of the way so that the two boys could walk in.

Tsuzuki looked around. Hisoka and Hijiri's family was downright _rich_.

"What?" Hisoka asked, as soon as Tsuzuki muttered, 'wow'.

"Nothing. I've just never seen a house this big..."

"Well get used to it," Rei said, laughing. "We come here ALOT. Study sessions, over-nighters, parties, just for the hell of it, and even when they're sick, I'm here. You don't have to be, but You'll be pretty alone if you don't. You're choice."

"Rei!" Hisoka said, laughing softly. He shook his head. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Come on! Let's head to the mall!"

_**At the mall**_

"How about this?"

"Erm.. Looks nice. If you were a clown. That's a bit _too _random, ma'am.. Don't you have anything.. I don't know.. Like our clothes?"

"No... We don't sell things like that."

"Yes you do! I bought these here!" Rei mumbled, looking down at his pants.

"Okay, Okay.. How about this..." He smiled. "Do you have anything that would _match_ our clothes and look good on the brunette? Right over here?" He pointed over to Tsuzuki, who was shuffling through a rack nervously.

"H..How about this?" Tsuzuki mumbled, taking out a pair of jeans.

"Those are Girl's Jeans..." The woman said. She started to laugh as Hisoka smiled.

"Perfect. Get a size bigger, those look too small."

Rei started to laugh. "Oh, man. Leave it to Hisoka to make everything work."

By the time the trip was over, Hisoka had spent hundreds of dollars on Tsuzuki's clothes. Even shoes, all of which, he looked amazing in. Hisoka had to admit, it seemed as if the boy was already crawling out of his shell.

They dropped Tsuzuki off at home, and the brunette boy was wearing a pair of the new jeans along with fingerless gloves, a pair of boots and a black and pink guitar shirt. Two chain braclets hung from his wrists, while two necklaces draped over his shirt. He grabbed the shopping bags with all of his things in them and smiled.

"Thanks, guys. This is the most fun I've had in years. See you at school?"

"Yup. And maybe next weekend, you can stay over at Hisoka's."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much!" Tsuzuki reached in and hugged Rei, Hijiri, and Hisoka tightly. Hisoka's hug, however, seemed longer, warmer, and... strangely, sexier. Tsuzuki's hand rubbed Hisoka's back softly. To Hijiri, it was innocent, but to Rei, it was _very_ alarming.

"See you..." Tsuzuki whispered, smiling and backing up slowly. He went into his house, and Hisoka drove away.

_**Tsuzuki's house**_

"Mom! I'm home!" Tsuzuki shouted, setting his bags on the table.

His mother and father sat on the sofa, watching TV. They both looked back, then their expressions were horrified as they noticed his... Clothing choice.

"What..What are you _wearing_!?" His father cried, standing up and walking over.

"Well... Actually, dad, this is the style of the group I'm in. It's really comfortable, and it looks really cool, doesn't it!?"

"Well... Honey..." His mother bit her lip.

"No!"

"Dad-"

"Take that stuff off!"

"Dad, It's just clothes, okay? It's not like it's going to kill me!"

"But it will kill _us_! Our reputation is _riding_ on you, Tsuzuki! Don't blow this for a few friends you won't keep past this month!"

At that, Tsuzuki looked down. "Dad... Please... Just give me this ONE chance at being free. Please?"

His mother took his father's hand, and the man sighed. "Alright. Fine. I want to meet these boys. How many are there? Ten? Twenty?"

"Three."

"Twenty-Three?"

"No. Just three."

"So only _three_ boys talked you into wearing this...?"

"Dad, they didn't _have_ to! I want to look like them! Rei is extremely funny, and he looks great doing ANYTHING, even getting hurt! And Hijiri is really flexible, and good at sports, and Hisoka is... Just... Amazing." Tsuzuki had a dreaming look on his face, and before his father could say anything, he walked up the stairs.

_**Rei's house**_

"Dad!" Rei shouted, shutting the door and walking in. He yawned softly, looking up at the clock. It was late; He had stayed over at Hisoka's longer than he had origionally planned. He _knew_ he was in trouble...

He had lost his mother when he was born; Her body just couldn't handle it. Hence why he was an only child. His father seemed to handle him well, but when times like these occured... He _erupted_...

"Rei! Where have you _been!?_"

"Dad, I'm sorry... I just lost track of time-"

"Rei, I have been calling Hisoka's for twenty minutes!"

"I'm sorry! I had to walk home!"

"WHY!?"

"He offered to drive me, but I thought I'd be back sooner than this! I didn't want him to waste gas, as much as it is, these days..." Rei looked down, upset that he had once again dissappointed his father.

"I'm really _really_ sorry, dad..."

His father was a doctor. A very famous one, at that. Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. He had never really _wanted_ a son, but now that he had one, it was the best thing in his life. He held Rei very close to his heart, as if at any moment, the world would snatch the teen away.

Muraki's eyes softened. "I..I guess it's alright. Just.. _please_ call me if you think y ou're going to be late so at least I know that you're safe."

"Alright, dad." Rei gave his father a short hug before running up the stairs to his bedroom.

_**Hisoka and Hijiri's house**_

Hisoka leaned against the wall, crossing one leg over the other and writing in a notebook.He looked down at his lap, where a textbook lay open for him to read from and find the answers. He huffed and set the pencil against his lips, mumbling something before smiling and writing something new down on the paper.

Hijiri, on the other hand, was playing a playstation 3 game, _Drake's Fortune_. (_**A/N: Again, don't own. I want to play it, but... Yeeeaaah.. XP**_) He suddenly put the game on pause and turned around.

"Come, Hisoka! Live alittle! Get off your bum and play a game with me!"

"No, Hijiri, I have to study."

"Hisoka.." Hijiri stood slowly, walking over and snatching the notpad and text book away from his brother. "Play a game."

"This reminds me of when we were kids. You used to smack me if I didn't play with you."

Hijiri looked at him. "Hey... it worked."

The boy let out a few chuckles, and Hisoka decided it was best that he relax, at least for awhile. After all, he was kinda frustrated, and that was the worst time to do homework.

But as he watched Hijiri play the game, and even as it was his turn after he had died, His mind kept wandering to someone else.

Tsuzuki.

The brown hair and purple eyes invaded his thoughts like creeping charlie invaded a yard. He could never forget the little bit of skin he had caught a glimpse of in the mall while Tsuzuki was chanigng. It was only his legs, but it still made him want to run in and touch the soft skin.

He growled, dropping the controller and standing up. "What the heck am I thinking." He said aloud, walking to his bed and laying down. Hijiri blinked.

"Erm... Hisoka... You Okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Hisoka lied, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk of their bed.

Hijiri, knowing his brother wantd to be left alone now, sighed and decided it was bed time. He turned off the TV and stood up, climbing up the ladder to his own bunk. "G'night, Hisoka."

"G'night..." Hisoka seen the last bit of light from the overhead fan light fade as Hijiri yanked on the metal pull chain in the middle.

_**School; Thursday. Early dismissal**_

Hisoka and Hijiri stared at Tsuzuki as he explained the ordeal.

"So.. your parents want to MEET us?"

"Yeah. He thinks you guys are 'bad influences'. He wouldn't understand when I told him, so he wants to meet you three in person tonight."

Hijiri looked over at Rei, who smiled. "Trust me, if MY dad approves of you guys, so will his parents."

"Yeah.. But Rei... You're dad has faith in you. What about Tsuzuki's parents? No offence, Tsuzuki..."

"Oh, none taken..."

"It'll be fine, Hisoka. Don't worry. Just be yourself, and we'll be fine."

_**Tsuzuki's house**_

Rei knocked on the door, backing up carefully when the door was opened. A man, who he assumed was Tsuzuki's father, opened it and glared at the three boys on the other side. "Come in..."

"Thank you, sir." They said, walking in. They smiled upon seeing Tsuzuki, wearing the style they others were and he smiled back. Hisoka sat next to him while Hijiri and Rei sat next to each other on the floor.

"So... You boys want anything? Tea? Water? Soda? Milk-" Tsuzuki's mother said, smiling and hoping to clear up the tension.

"No, Ma'am," Hisoka voiced, smiling. "We're okay, no need to take the time."

Rei and Hijiri both nodded.

Tsuzuki shifted uncomfortably, and Hisoka smiled. "So... Have any questions, sir?" He looked at the father, crossing one leg over another.

"Yes, actually... Where did you mean my son? School? If so, how?"

"Well, of course it was at school." Hisoka laughed softly, leaning foreward. "Actually, it was interesting. This girl was making fun of Tsuzuki because of his eyes, and-"

"What's wrong with his eyes?" The man narrowed his eyes. Hisoka smiled with almost too much calmness.

"I don't think anything is. But she claimed they were 'demon eyes', which is _ridiculous_. I mean, COME ON. It's 2008, not 1508."

That earned a soft chuckle from both parents. Tsuzuki's face brightened with a smile.

"Alright, then. Continue."

"Well, I pretty much chased her off, and we became friends. I let him sit at our table."

"I loved it dad. It was amazing. I have NEVER seen anybody like him take down a full group of bratty girls alone before. Not with the ease that he had."

"Thank you..." Hijiri mumbled, blushing. "It's a gift."

"Okay... What about your... Style? What's that about? Why not just wear normal clothes?"

"Because. Our group is about individuality. The fact that people dress the same just SCREAMS, 'give me a makeover, I'm no longer unique'."

"So you're look is all about being unique...?"

"Exactly.We wear what's comfortable, but yet can't fit under a certain group. Something Sexy, but at the same time, subtle. Something you _really_ have to take a second look at and think, 'What on Earth is _he_ rebelling!?'"

Tsuzuki laughed, his eyes sparkling with happiness. His father seemed to notice this and he also smiled.

They talk for hours, and by the time all questions were asked, Hisoka was tired and weary.

"Well, sir, we may be 'rebels' but I think it's about our bedtime." He laughed and stood, smiling. "Me and Hijiri better go. Rei, you want a ride home?"

"Yeah. Dad'll burst if I'm not home by ten." All three boys looked at Tsuzuki and each gave him a small hug.

"See you, Tsuzuki." Hisoka whispered, smiling and patting the back of the brunette's neck. Tsuzuki shivered slightly as Hisoka walked away, shouting, 'Goodbye, nice talking to you!' Before shutting the door.

"So...?" Tsuzuki whispered, looking at his parents.

His mother smiled. "Well, I rather like them. I love what the stand for."

His father almost smiled. "Well... I suppose... right now they aren't that bad. You can hang out with them."

"YES!" Tsuzuki laughed. "Thanks, dad! You don't know how happy it makes me! I've got my first friends!" And he ran up the stairs to his room.

_**Hisoka's house**_

Hisoka turned on his side, staring at the alarm clock.

1:30 A.M.

'_Ugh.. Why can't I sleep?_' Every time he closed his eyes, Tsuzuki was there. He made up beautiful images of Tsuzuki, naked beneath a shower and beckoning for Hisoka to join him.

He shook his head. '_No. That's just... Sick! He's my friend!_'

Above, he had _no_ idea Hijiri was thinking the same thing about someone as well...

_**Okay... If you haven't noticed yet; This is just about Teenage life. It's from a somewhat personal stand point, and the experiances are mine and my friend's. I'm sorry if it seems boring at times, but not all of my stories can be blood and murder! **_

_**FEED BACK! O.O DON'T LEAVE ME HANGIN'! T-T**_


	3. Realization

_**OKay... Chapter three. :)**_

Hisoka looked up at the shower head, running his hand down his chest. His mind was trailing off _again_. He bit his lip, imagining Tsuzuki's hands on his hips, pulling him close, thrusting into unknown territory...

_'Woah_!' Hisoka stopped and leaned against the fogged glass shower doors, breathing hard.

"God... What am I doing..." He mumbled.

He had been thinking these things for over two weeks now, since the two met. The other day, he had even gotten the chance to see him without a shirt when they went swimming.

He sighed and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips, shaking his wet hair. Stepping out of the bathroom, he was greeted with his parents staring at him. They had depressed expressions.

"...Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

Hijiri walked into the room, tears streaking from his eyes. Upon seeing Hisoka, he let out a soft squeak before clamping his hand over his mouth and whimpering.

"H...Hijiri...?"

"Your uncle... He's passed away."

Hisoka felt tears welling up in his eyes. "...P...Passed... A...Away?"

"Yes... I'm so sorry... I know you boys were closest to him..."

"No... No..." He yelled out and leaned against the wall, holding the towel with one hand. He cried hard, eventually pressing against Hijiri's shoulder for comfort in the bedroom. He sniffled and held Hijiri's hips, feeling Hijiri's arm around his back. He pulled him closer, burying his head in Hijiri's neck. He felt his twin's tears against his head.

"It's okay, Hisoka..."

"But... It's not okay, Hijiri! Uncle Watari died! How is this okay!?"

"but he wouldn't want you grieving like this. He wouldn't even want us to cry. You know he'd been in alot of pain..."

It was true. Watari had been targeteted by a serial killer and _survived_. But he had been hospitalized. It was a shock he had even lived this long. His bleeding was terrible, they'd been told, when he had first arrived.

Hisoka still couldn't understand how somebody could target a kind man like Watari. He worked in a doctor's office and volunteered at a Children's clinic to read to the kids who could not.

He knew he would remember the amber eyes forever, long after their final closing.

He let go of Hijiri, sniffing and letting out a hiccup.

"We've got to let Rei and Tsuzuki know-"

"They already do. I told them while you were in the shower after I found out. They both are heading over."

Hisoka nodded softly, wishing now more than ever to be held in Tsuzuki's arms.

About five minutes later, The doorbell rang, and both boys ran up the stairs to Hisoka and Hijiri's bedroom. Rei scooped Hijiri into his arms and Tsuzuki headed strait for Hisoka.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Tsuzuki whispered, holding Hisoka's body tightly. "I ran here. I just happened to come upon Rei trying to get a ride."

Hisoka laughed softly. "I should have known it would be him trying to find a ride with a stranger."

Rei laughed softly from the other end of the room as he held Hijiri close, the black haired twin cuddling into his neck.

Tsuzuki rubbed Hisoka's hair softly, smiling and looking deep into the blond's eyes. Hisoka laughed gently, closing his emeral orbs as Tsuzuki's finger wiped away a few trailing tears. "I already asked my parents if it was alright if I stayed here for the night. I'll gladly stay if you'll allow me."

"I'd love it. Thank you, Tsuzuki. I'm glad you moved here..."

Tsuzuki smiled. "So am I... I never thought I'd make a friend like you."

Hisoka blushed. He sniffled and cuddled closer to Tsuzuki's chest, listening to the heartbeat.

'_I...I love you, Tsuzuki... Thank you..._'

_**I know, short. XP But i think that was good enough for a chapter before I go to bed, because I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter if I don't write it tonight/morning. I'll be REALLY busy trying to keep the dogs occupied and stuffs. :)**_

_**But I will try! And don't kill me about Watari's death... O.O**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! :D**_


	4. Double Couple

_**Alrighty... Here I am. No, I'm not dead, and I'm not injured. I'm not bored with this story, and I'm not going to ditch you. :) I'm just... You'll see at the end. XP**_

The day of the funeral, Hisoka made it halfway through before letting out a wail and slamming his head into Tsuzuki's chest, who sat next to him after being invited by his parents. Rei sat next to Hijiri, who was sniffing softly and wiping his eyes.

'_The finality of death...'_ Hisoka thought, letting out a small whimper and muffling the last cry. '_Why? Why does it have to end like this...?'_

Tsuzuki smiled against Hisoka's head, whispering softly. "It's alright, Hisoka... He's no longer in pain..." Hijiri had filled him in on what had happened, and now, he felt terrible for the life he had. So sheltered... Death was _not_ a common subject in his home. Sex.. Drugs... Death... All those thing were understood by the teen, but not spoken about or even thought about.

Until he met Hisoka.

He suddenly smacked himself mentally, ashamed of thinking such sinful things in a funeral. But he couldn't help it. Hisoka's skin was soft, even though he claimed he didn't use any moisturizers. His eyes were bright, despite the fact that he was tough and slightly depressed. He was smart, cute, funny, and all around a good guy.

While the funeral was depressing, the atmosphere in the car was somewhat happy as the small group began to see the brighter side of death. Watari was feeling no more pain. As Hisoka began to feel tired, he leaned against Tsuzuki's body, his hand suddenly coming up, as if with a mind of it's own, and touching Tsuzuki's chest softly as the blond boy set his own head on the brunette's shoulder. Tsuzuki blushed, looking down and then smiling. Hijiri was sleeping on Rei, his body cuddled up against the silver-haired boy's so that there seemed to be no gap between them.

When Tsuzuki was dropped off, Hisoka's parents offered him a chance to stay another night. He asked, and ran out to the car.

"They said it was alright."

"Cool, hop in!" Hisoka said, moving over once more and smiling. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was glad that his friends were always there for him in his time of need.

Rei also got permission, and Hijiri seemed the happiest of the group. Hisoka could already see a relationship blooming. It didn't surprise him.

_**At school**_

Tsuzuki passed the note to Hisoka, who read it and smiled. The blond wrote something down, then handed it to Rei, who handed it to Hijiri, who snuck it to Tsuzuki, who sat directly behind him. But then, he seen a hand in his face.

"Note, Tsuzuki..." The brunnet winced. He hadn't even been able to read it.

"Ah... I-"

But the teacher swiped it up. Hisoka looked the most nervous of the two, gulping and looking down. "Hisoka... I recognize your handwriting anywhere. Get up here with Tsuzuki. Why don't you read the note out loud?"

Hisoka stood slowly, as did Tsuzuki. The girls in Arimoko's group snickered, while Rei and Hijiri looked on, gasping. They had a feeling why Hisoka was so nervous.

Hisoka started. "Ahem... 'Hey, Tsuzuki, what's up? Thanks for going to the funeral with me.'"

Tsuzuki took the note and spoke in a shaky voice, not paying attention to anything below his own writing. "It's fine, it was my pleasure. Anything to help you, 'Soka.'"

Hisoka took it. "'There's something I've been wanting to tell you. I've _really_ been thinking about it, and it's been pushing into my head in the most innapropriate times. I couldn't even focus on Mr.Tatsumi's quiz earlier'."

"Ha ha. Neither could I, but for different reasons than you, I'll bet."

They both looked up at the teacher, who _was_ Tatsumi. Tatsumi stared over and raised his eye brow, but motioned them to continue. Tsuzuki continued with his part.

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

Hisoka yanked the note from Tsuzuki's hands and ripped it, throwing it in the trash.

"Hisoka!" Tatsumi growled, but stopped.

Hisoka was breathing hard. "I don't need to read off of a note to tell him what I really feel."

Hisoka pushed foreward, slamming his lips onto Tsuzuki's, who gasped in shock.

Rei and Hijiri both laughed. "GO HISOKA!" Hijiri said, smiling and pumping his fist in the air.

Hisoka pulled away, staring into Tsuzuki's eyes. The brunette smiled slowly. "I feel the same."

"Okay, Okay, that's enough, you two. Sit down." Tatsumi said, shaking his head and walking back to his desk.

_**After school**_

Hisoka sighed and waited for Hijiri and Rei. _Both _of them were gone.

Tsuzuki leaned against the wall beside Hisoka, and he smiled softly. "Erm.. That kiss today... It was really something. I've never felt anything like that."

"Same here. I've never really kissed anybody before."

Tsuzuki laughed. "So where's the other two?"

"I have no idea. They said they had to go to the restroom, and-" Hisoka stopped.Tsuzuki blinked. "Oh, boy..." Hisoka took off running back into the school, so Tsuzuki followed.

Hisoka swung the door open, and he seen what he _knew _he would.

Hijiri was pressed against the wall, Rei against him, kissing his lips hungrily. Hisoka's brother tangled his fingers in Rei's hair, moaning as Rei kissed his neck. His eyes opened and he seen his twin and Tsuzuki, and he let out a squeak.

"Hisoka! Tsuzuki!"

Rei stopped, gagging slightly and pulling away.

Hisoka blinked, and Tsuzuki was blushing.

"I knew you guys were going to do that eventually.. But i didn't think HERE..."

Hijiri was breathing hard, wiping sweat from his forehead nervously. "Neither did I..."

"Come on, We gotta get home." Hisoka said with a laugh, grabbing Hijiri's hand and walking out of the bathroom. Rei and Tsuzuki walked out together as well, and Tsuzuki looked at Rei.

"Rei... Had you been planning that?"

Rei grinned.

_**Ha ha! I had to end it there. Sorry it took so long for this peice-of-crap- chapter. T-T Tthere was a bunch of problems with me lately, like the fact that my hips have REALLY been hurting, My oldest dog sly has some kind of growth on his hip, stomach, and I think one on his side, My best friend Tanya is going to florida and I'm going to be ALL alone, and the fence STILL isn't done. T-T I NEED A HUG! **_

_**But i still got it done, because I love you people that love my stories. (Like you, Saruvi. You're fricken AWESOME!)**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Let me know how I did! **_


	5. Graduation

_**Okay... Here goes... :D **_

_**Graduation**_

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, who was in the front row. He couldn't believe it... After all the years of fighting, he finally made it through high school. It seemed like only yesterday that he met Tsuzuki, and only today that he had fallen in love with him. The love and care was still fresh, it had not faded at all. His parents had ofund out about Hisoka kissing his best friend from Tatsumi, but they didn't mind. They said that as long as their child was happy, they were. Tsuzuki's parents... Well...

They had forbid Tsuzuki from seeing the boy. So of course, obeying his father's orders, he avoided the group and returned to his old ways, silent. Sheltered. They way Hisoka put it; He was born in a rose, but the bud hadn't quite opened yet. You can still see the beauty inside.

Soon after graduation, he seen Tsuzuki talking to his parents. But, being the normal boy who can't let sombody else have the last word, he walked towards them.

Tsuzuki turned just as Hisoka reached them. "Hey." he said, and his parents glared at the blond.

"Hello. I just came over to say congrats." Hisoka laughed softly, and he smiled. "Well... I'd better get going. Don't wait up." Hisoka turned, feeling tears stinging at his eyes.

Tsuzuki grabbed the teens arm, making his father growl. The brunette ignored it as he wrapped Hisoka up in a hug. "Will I see you in collage?"

"Unless you're going to America... No."

"Wh...What?" Tsuzuki let the boy go and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"My parents are sending me to my grandfather in America. They say it will be good for me...I won't be coming back until I get a degree. Who knows how long that will take."

"But.. 'Soka...?"

"Yeah?"

"Before you go, can I say something?"

"Go for it."

"Kiss me, dammit!" Tsuzuki pressed against Hisoka, slamming his lips over the blond's own. His father gasped, grabbing his son's shoulder. But his wife stopped him, smiling.

"It's alright, honey. He's growing up. Let him have his fun."

She was right. All Tsuzuki wanted was to be set free, able to run wild. Even 'daddy' knew that his son was happier when he was with Hisoka.

When Tsuzuki and Hisoka pulled away, the blond smiled and backed up. "See you, Tsuzuki. Maybe."

"Bye...Hisoka..." Tsuzuki watched with sad purple eyes as the boy of his dreams walked away, eventually leaving through the large white doors to go home.

_**six years later**_

"Hello, Paranormal investigations Agency, state your name and case. Yes. Okay. Sir, slow down. Yes, I understand- No... Alright, one moment." The brown-haired man hit a number on the phone and sighed, hanging it up. The line began to ring a few feet away to another person's desk. He looked at his desk, and a picture of himself and three other teens sat on the corner. A black haired boy and his twin with blond hair, and a silver haired man. '_God, i miss them...'_

--

"Rei! On stage! Go!"

Rei stood slowly, his silver hair waving to the side as the fan to his left blew in his face. He jumped and looked over, moving out of the way. He sighed, pulling out a necklace with a keychain from his back pocket. Opening it, he seen his best friends from high school. One of them, his old sweetheart, who had gone who knows where after collage in America. he felt tears burning in his eyes, but he wiped them away before they could fall.

"Rei! Come on! You're a model, quit slouching! Get out there!"

Rei sighed and put on his best look, then walked foreward.

--

"Tsuzuki! you're off this month, remember?"

"Yeah, but sir, I REALLY don't think that I should stay home, i mean you've got alot here, and on top of that, you'd have the phones, so-"

"Tsuzuki, go home. Okay? You need to get some rest, or we'll be investigating _your _spirit."

Tsuzuki sighed and looked down. "Fine..."

"Oh.. And I've got a gift for you."

Tsuzuki looked down at a box in his boss's hands, and he took it softly. "What is it?"

"It's a ticket to the biggest musical artist of the year."

"What's his name?"

"I don't remember. He's in a band called 'Ebony Essence'. Ever heard of them?"

"Yeah, but I've never heard them play..."

"Well, the concert is this saturday! See you there?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

--

Rei looked at the ticket in his hand. "A concert Ticket? To what?"

"A band called 'Ebony Essence'. I figured you'd like them. They're your type of music."

"Well..."

"Come on!"

"Fine.. I guess I'll go... But I've never heard of them before, so don't expect me to stay long."

--

_**Saturday; 8:30**_

A man sang behind the curtain, and a voice joined in with him. They sounded alike, but not perfectly the same. It was in Japanese, but there were a couple peices in only English. Luckily, he had not forgotton his Translation Techniques.

"Oh my god! Rei!?"

Rei turned, and a familiar brunette was yelling above the crowd's screaming. "Tsuzuki!? Oh my gosh, How have you been! I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Oh, I've been alright. You?"

"Great. I'm a model."

"Really? Wow! I don't really read fashion magazines. It's great to finally see you again!"

"You too!"

The curtain pulled away, and both boy's jaws dropped.

Unbelievably, sexy as ever, Hisoka and Hijiri stood on the stage, singing into the Microphones over screaming fans. Hisoka leaned down and put his hand into the crowd, causing one girl to begin screaming madly and jump exitedly. Both boys were wearing Leather jackets over black shirts with a studded belt, black jeans and black boots, tied together with chain necklaces and fingerless gloves. Hisoka had a tattoo on his arm, but Tsuzuki couldn't quite see what it said. Hijiri had one on the opposite arm.

Hisoka swung his hips from side to side as he sang a line in English. 'Forget about the past, survive the present'. he jumped up a few times before throwing his head back with a burst of guitar. Sweat matted his hair against his forehead. The song was ending, and Hisoka and Tsuzuki sang the last lines together, getting down on both knees and breathing hard.

Tsuzuki pushed through the crowd, Rei following. Both boys were desperate to see their past best friends and crushes again.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted, pushing away a woman. He got to the front. "Hisoka! It's me!"

"Tsu..." Hisoka dropped the Mic, tears gathering in his eyes. He began to cry, a bright smile on his face. Hijiri's eyes brightening as he spotted Rei's silver head in the crowd. They hugged, Hisoka leaning down from the stage, and Tsuzuki struggling to get on his toes. Hisoka laughed and helped him on the stage, hugging him even tighter. Hijiri helped Rei up, and they stared at each other for a moment before Hijiri planted a small kiss on Rei's bottom lip and hugged him tightly.

Tsuzuki looked closely at both boy's arms. On Hisoka's Arm, Tsuzuki's own name was written over a rose. On Hijiri's arm, Rei's name was written on a sword with clouds surrounding it.

"I.. _We_ missed you guys." Hisoka said, looking over at Rei, who smiled.

"We missed you guys too... Man... Who would have thought that we would be as successful as we are today?"

Hisoka stood, picking his mic back up. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet two of our best buds in High school. Asato Tsuzuki, and Mitsuori Rei!"

Rei smiled and held on to Hijiri, and Hisoka had his arm around Tsuzuki's hips. Rei and Hijiri kissed softly, smiling.

The girls cooed, singing 'awwww!' as Rei pulled Hijiri into a tighter hug, the black haired twin holding back tears of happiness.

But Hisoka and Tsuzuki only stared at each other, not hearing anything around them. Hisoka didn't notice the TV camera's, nor did he care that Japan was watching his every move. "Tsu-" Hisoka felt Tsuzuki setting a finger on his lips.

"I know. I love you too." Hisoka smiled brightly.

"Oh, quit procrastinating and kiss me." Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki closer, slamming his lips against the brunette's.

Once the blond pulled away, Tsuzuki blushed. "Even better than High school..."

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka said, laughing, "With you, I don't care if it's better or worse. As long as I'm in your arms, I'll do anything." Just as he said that, he noticed the TV cameras.

"Ah..." He laughed. "Ahem. Sorry bout that. Come on, let's finish this!"

--

Years later, Tsuzuki and Rei moved in with Hijiri and Hisoka. Both couples were happy, always keeping a bounce in their step. Tsuzuki and Rei joined into the singing group and they both quit their jobs, choosing to stay with their lovers for the rest of time, even after death.

Their lives afterward were filled with laughter and smiles.

--

Hisoka sighed and rubbed his forehead, growling at the peice of paper in front of him. Tsuzuki walked over, setting his hand son the blond's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and Hisoka sighed.

"I can't think of new lyrics..." He was suddenly picked up, and he felt himself being set on the bed. Tsuzuki played with the buttons on Hisoka's pajama shirt, and the blond male smirked. "I think you may be able to help me."

"You think so?" Tsuzuki asked, chuckling as Hisoka pressed himself against Tsuzuki's body.

"Yes. Yes I do." Hisoka pulled off his own shirt, throwing it to the floor impatiently. "You know, i've wanted you since High school."

"Really?" Tsuzuki said, pulling away when Hisoka attempted to take of the brunette's shirt as well.

"Yes..."

"Then maybe you should act on it..."

Hisoka smirked and reached toward the bright lamp. "Maybe I should..." He turned the light off before pouncing on Tsuzuki, joining two lovers as one.

_**YES! After a long time, i FINALLY finished! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been REALLY busy lately. And I don't really want to talk about it, soo... Yeah. ): Sorry. If you really want to know, you'll just have to wait, because I'm not going to answer you if you E-mail or review saying 'please tell me what happened!' because I won't want to tell you for a while. I only tell people I trust. :) But... **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
